Love is a Battlefield
by YinKeket
Summary: Enjoying the love of a strawberry, one day at time even at the cost on putting a blush on him and having bets with him. Enjoy Yaoi and Shounen-ai


I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, ect. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

(((Warning))): There is **lemon** along with language. There will be **bold** words saying that the lemon will start and end. I don't appreciate anyone flaming me. I post the warnings where there would be lemon. I hope like it.

**There is a poll** so go vote for (What costume should Ichigo wears for the Halloween party?). When you go on my Profile page there is what Renji would wear that would match his lover but in a male outfit.

I started a story called New Arrival but it wasn't going so well so I took out some parts that deal with Ichigo and Renji and placing them into a long story also there will be new ideas in this story and some old ones from New Arrival.

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Love is a Battlefield

In Urahara's shop a group of people laughing loudly and music playing in the background. It was a celebration of Rukia staying permanently in Karakura Town and defeated Aizen. Everyone was happy. When Rukia looked over at Renji she saw him trying to kiss Ichigo. They were drunk. Urahara let them and everyone else have some alcohol. That was a bad idea. She walked over and tried to pry Renji and Ichigo off of each other. They were so drunk they had their shirts off and were about to dance on the table. Rukia gave up and sat back down. Chad was sipping hot tea next to Uryuu who was looking at Renji and Ichigo with disdain, and Urahara and Yoruichi were getting drunk in the corner. Urahara was looking Yoruichi up and down. She blushed and pushed him off making everyone laugh. Poor Urahara, but he made it by getting the attention off on him.

"My my aren't Ichigo and Renji look so adorable together," He laughed when they saw what he was talking about.

"I guess when they are drunk their affection for one another comes out more," Yoruichi spoke. "I think we should at Ichigo home and bring Renji there too."

"I like the way you think my love," Urahara said walking well wobbling some to Yoruichi and kissed her, but this time she didn't push him away. There were some cat calls but nothing those two can't handle.

The others grabbed Ichigo and Renji and took them home. Ichigo woke up on the couch and grabbed his head. He told himself that he will never drink like that again. When he was about to get up his foot hit another body on the floor. He looked down and saw Renji sleeping. He thought of an evil idea walking into the kitchen then came out with a pitcher of ice cold water.

"Wake you freeloader," He laughed when he poured the water on him making him wake up really quick and shooting him a dirty glare.

"What the hell was that for?!" Renji barked.

"You were on my floor. Second I won't drag your sorry ass up off the floor and thirdly I just wanted to that," Walking away from him putting back the pitcher back.

After he came out of the kitchen he told Renji that he would give him a pair of sweatpants. Ichigo told him where his room is and where he can borrow his sweatpants. He went upstairs to change having Ichigo in the kitchen making some type of dinner. He was an ok cook. Renji came downstairs smelling something good. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Ichigo cooking. For some reason he thought he look hot cooking having an apron around his waist. He didn't want to embressed the orange top, so he went into the living room shouted that he was down here making Ichigo pissed but was good that he had enough time to take off the apron off. Ichigo brought out the food and they finished dinner. He saw that his answering machine was blinking and went over to check what message he got or the family got. When he got the message it was from Urahara about training the next day. He needed to be stronger to fight more hollows. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about it (is he ever?) add on top of that he had Renji sleep over at his home which by the way their friends drop him there. He headed up to his room with a heavy heart hoping to get a good night's rest. Well he never gets exactly what he wants. Ichigo opened his door with his head down and went straight to his bathroom to take a shower. About ten minutes later he came out in sweatpants drying his hair with a towel. He looked over at his bed and saw a mass of covers with long red hair sticking out. He smiled for a minute thinking he waited up for him and fell asleep. Too tired to fight he tried to climb into bed as quietly as possible. Apparently Renji was a very light sleeper and woke as soon as Ichigo's body touched the bed.

"Mmmm…you smell good Ichi." Renji said with his eyes half shut. Ichigo blushed hearing the nickname Renji used so often. "You don't know how cute you are, do you?"

"Stop it Renji that's embarrassing dam…" Ichigo was stopped in his rant by lips pressing against his. He slowly melted into it never wanting it to end.

"Just shut up and let's go to sleep." Ichigo reluctantly laid his head on Renji's chest and almost immediately fell asleep. Renji laughed and ran his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks as he followed in sleep.

In the morning Karin went downstairs and saw the trash was piled by the door and remembered it was Ichigo's turn to take it out. She ran upstairs and opened her brother's door without knocking and she wasn't actually shocked by what she saw. Her brother was lying in bed with his head on another man's chest as happy as she'd ever seen him. Ichi's face always looked stressed even when sleeping but he looked so peaceful now.

"Finally," she said crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

Ichigo woke up turning his head looking for the noise he heard but he froze when he saw his little sister Karin staring at him with a smile.

"I can explain this!"

"Don't have too. You came out of the closet and that's….that, so how about you get up and take out the trash."

"I'm not gay!"

"Oh, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Karin said looking at her stunned brother.

He was silent trying to think of a good excuse, but nothing came to him and then another voice came through. Rukia opened the door to the closet pushing Kon away from her with her foot looking at Ichigo and Renji on the bed.

"Your sister is right you know. When was the last time you have kissed a girl or even gone on a date?"

"That doesn't make me gay,"

"I have noticed how you and Renji act together."

"So that's the guy's name….Renji. Good name, strong name. I wish I could stay longer to hear how my brother got this guy to himself, but I have to get my chores done before I leave to play soccer with the guys. I'm going to wake Yuzu up so she can make breakfast," She said closing the door.

"Fighting with each other and trying to one up each other all the time. Also at the party you two were all over each other. We had to get Chad to separate you and you almost kissed him in the crossfire!" Rukia said still sitting inside the closet while Ichigo blushed to a suspiciously strawberry-like color. "Last thing that I can remember is you always pick Renji as a sparring partner,"

"That's because he is strong and another thing….," He was cut off by Renji kissing him on the lips.

"You should just give up. They know and that's fine. Now they know you belong to me and only me," He laughed and gave the stunned strawberry a kiss on the forehead.

"Rukia……Renji we need head over to Urahara's shop for some type of training," Ichigo sighed and got out of bed.

They made to the shop and started their training. They went down to the underground training area. Renji told Ichigo to have the fight more interesting. This caught Ichigo attention and wanted to know what it was. He explained about the bet and if he won the battle that Ichigo would do anything for Renji for a week. If Ichigo would win then Renji had to do what he wanted for a week. Ichigo agreed on the terms and they started fighting each other. Few hours passed having Rukia watch them as witness to their bet. Renji kick Ichigo onto the ground and stuck his sword at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo lost.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted hitting the ground with his fist.

"Well that makes me the winner and now you have to do anything I ask," Renji laughed waking towards the ladder. "By the way Ichigo you can't get out of it because Rukia was a witness to this." Rukia laughed making Ichigo sighed and followed the others upstairs.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Renji talked on how he won the battle and the bet and Ichigo was about to kill him, but Ururu said something that shock everyone.

"Did you know that strawberry means Ichigo?" She said carrying a bowl of strawberry placing them on the table. Then sat down about to eat one smiling at the sweetness of this wonderful fruits.

All eyes were on Ichigo and laughed really hard. Jinta fell to the floor holding his belly and then Rukia giggled placing her fist over her mouth. Tessai turned his back to laugh. Chad laughed was even funnier because they rarely heard him laugh. Yoruichi walked into the shop and heard laughing going on. She opened the door and found everyone barely breathing from laughing so much and tea spilled everywhere. She shook her head at that.

"What's going on here?" Yoruichi said placing her hand on her hips making everyone silent looking at her.

"We found out that Ichigo name means strawberry," Urahara said still having the fan in front of his face to cover up the smile which made Yoruichi smiled and laughed a little on the news she got. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Wow, I would never had thought about that. Ichigo means strawberry. How cute," Trying to hold her laugh.

"My name is not cute and now I am going to kill my father because he was the one who picked it out," Ichigo said blushing.

"Awww come on. It is cute. I'm glad that I know what your name means," Renji said placing his arm around his lover which made the blush turned into all red face.

"So Ichigo and Renji are a couple now finally," Uryuu said sipping whatever was left of his tea.

"I'm happy for you Ichigo and you too Renji," Chad said.

"I'm going to miss you Ichigo. Renji please take care of him for me. I know I couldn't." Orihime spoke with a little hurt inside.

"Guys! I'm not leaving," Ichigo sighed and looked at Renji and quickly looked away with a blush which made everyone laugh again.

"Aww my little Ichi is embarrassed, that's ok I'll take care of that," Renji said with a silly grin.

"Yeah Ichi, don't you like your name?" Jinta said trying to hold his laugh.

"Don't call me Ichi! Only Renji calls me tha…," Ichigo said but stopped when he realized what he just said. That made Renji's day well almost everything Ichigo did made him happy.

Ichigo's face was all red and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Renji placed his arm around his little cute Ichi. Urahara took Yoruichi's hands and she smiled.

"They grow up so fast," Tessai said wiping his tear with a tissue.

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed.

"I think they should go on a date," Orihime smiled thinking how cute if Ichigo would wear something so cute and wonder if she could pick out the outfit.

Ichigo mouth fell open while Renji it was a great idea. Uryuu offered to make Ichigo's outfit and Orihime thought it was a good idea. Uryuu always make cute outfits and very good at sewing. At the time being Ichigo and Renji got dragged into going shopping. Tomorrow was school and Ichigo's and Renji's first date.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The red head and strawberry had left school earlier than usual. Having skipped school to try and beat the rain that had been announced earlier that day. Also didn't want to wear the outfit that Uryuu had made because knowing that Quincy made something girly.

"Ready Ichi," Renji said with a winning smirk.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Ichigo said.

"Remember you have to do anything I say because I won our little bet," he said. "Now kiss me."

This made Ichigo blush like a mad man and pissed that he had lost the bet. So he smiled thinking of something and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that Ichi?" He asked shock that he took him seriously but now he would go head and have fun with it.

"You said kiss you, so I kissed you," Smiling. "You didn't say specifically where I should kiss you."

Oh Renji learned his lesson and if he wanted him to do what he wants he had to be more specific this can turn in his favor. He loved it when he can get the chance to embarrass his little strawberry. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's lend waist and headed off on their date. However, even having skipped class, they found themselves caught in the rain either way. Ichigo gave an over exaggerated sigh and pulled out an umbrella. Renji looked for his, feeling his sides and paused. Ichigo looked at him.

"You forgot your umbrella, didn't you?"

Renji snorted. "No! I purposely left it."

"Yeah. Right. You're just an idiot."

Renji's right brow twitched and he moves over to Ichigo, gripping the other males' umbrella, His hand sliding over Ichigo's. "Move over and share with me."

Ichigo grumbled and did so. Rolling his eyes with an annoyed look, lips twisted as Renji practically took up the entire space. It was weird trying to share an umbrella with two full grown teenage boys. And not only that, but Renji kept "accidentally" rubbing against Ichigo. His hand moving down, shifting his messenger bag to the side, his hand lightly copping a feel of Ichigo's bum every now and then. His lips pulling back into a small smirk every single time. Ichigo wasn't stupid, he glared at him.

"Do you honestly have to keep trying to cop feels from me?"

Renji looks to Ichigo and stops, causing them both to stop. He leans down just the slightest bit since he's taller. "Do you honestly want me to answer that question?"

Ichigo narrows his eyes at Renji, making a face before he grips the umbrella. "Shut the hell up."

Renji doesn't move. "Kiss me."

"What?! Why I already kissed you last time."

"Well this time I learned that I have to be very specific on what you should do or don't you remember saying that," He said.

Renji won the battle and Ichigo had to suck it up and kiss the pineapple head. Ichigo couldn't say anything because he was right. He cursed himself of not thinking far ahead, but suddenly Renji's hand grips the collar of Ichigo's shirt. His face leaning down more. His lips pulling into a cocky smirk.

"You heard what I said, strawberry head." His face is close to Ichigo's, lips just centimeters away. "Don't forget. You lost our bet. You have to do. Every. Thing. I. Say. And. Do."

Ichigo's cheeks turn into a small hint of color. His eyes watching the red haired male before he snorts and looks off to the side. He was pissed. Renji always seemed to do shit to just piss him off all the time. The asshole. His free hand curls into a fist and he takes a deep breath. His lips thin and he turns his gaze back over to Renji who gives a look of amusement.

"Well…I'm waiting."

Ichigo's eyes narrow more before he leans up slightly and taps Renji's lips just slightly, but just as he was pulling away, Renji grabs the back of Ichigo's neck, turning his head deepening the kiss. His tongue invading Ichigo's mouth with a hidden passion that caught Kurosaki completely off guard. He had pressed his hands against Renji's shoulders and shuffled uncomfortably as Renji backed them up against the wet wall of a building nearby. Surprisingly, the umbrella stayed over their heads. But, now Ichigo's back was soaked from the wet wall and he finally succeeded in pushing Renji away. Shooting the other a glare that seemed satisfied.

"Damn, Pervert!"

Renji laughs and Ichigo punched him in the shoulder.

"I am having too much fun and I think you should keep this game of ours for a whole month," He said grabbing the umbrella handle.

"No way that is going to happen," He puffed out.

"Are you forgetting that today you have to obey my every command, so that means," He said stepping a little closer to his lover.

"So that…..means," Ichigo didn't want to finish that sentence.

"That means we can go on more dates and you have to do everything that _I want_ you to do," He said grabbing his strawberry by the waist and kissed his forehead making his blush. "Shall we continue our date?"

****************************XxXxX******************************

Class began and the teacher called out roll but neither Ichigo nor Renji was there. The others looked at each other but said nothing until lunchtime. They were reading history on Mt. Fuji and how it got its name. Two hours passed and now it was lunchtime. Chad and Uryuu walked over to Rukia and Orihime.

"Awww, Ichigo and Renji didn't show up for class," Rukia said.

"I made Ichigo's outfit," Uryuu said placing the bag down.

"I will take it to his house later," She said.

"I wonder what they are doing," Chad asked.

"That is a good question," Orihime said.

They didn't want any hollow coming out and starting destroy things while they are on their date. Those two needed a break and it's good that they can have that.

****************************XxXxX******************************

They are walking down the street heading towards a little café to get some lunch. Ichigo liked how they were sharing his umbrella, but he would never tell him that. He placed his hand on Renji's shoulder telling him to stop. He did and wondering why, but saw Ichigo reaching into his pocket. He got his cell phone out with a little strawberry charm. This put a smile that he had bought that as gift when they were at the five story store with all the anime and manga there is and more. He called his dad that he would be late coming home.

"Dad, I'm going to be late coming home,"

"Is my son going out with someone," Isshin spoke. "I bet that person is really smoking hot."

"………………." Ichigo blushed while smacking his hand to his forehead making Renji look his way. He knew that he was calling his dad but why is his love Ichi blushing. He must find out one way or another. Isshin ran towards his wife poster still holding the phone yelling that his son has out on a date with someone smoking hot. Yuzu and Karin were sitting at the table seeing their father acting stupid as always. Karin was shaking her head wondering why she was born into this family and the only normal person in this family is her and Yuzu well sometimes.

"You know the person that Ichigo is going out with is a guy right," Karin said leaning against the chair.

"Big brother likes guys," She said trying to understand why he didn't like female. "I thought that he would end up with Orihime or Rukia."

"I knew the entire time that he was gay," placing all four limbs on the ground and leaning up against the table towards her innocent sister. "Have you seen him talking about girls he likes? All he talks about is how Renji drives him crazy and wants to kick the crap out of him. I bet the red head from few days ago was him. Has to be."

"Wow, Ichi seems happy when he is with him, so I'm happy that he is smiling and opening some to us."

"Yeah, I give you that, Yuzu,"

While the sisters are talking Isshin is shocked that his son is gay.

"Son, are you still on?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Is he treating you right….wait," He shouted at Karin to find out what Ichigo's boyfriend name.

"It's Renji that has red hair,"

"When I was walking home I saw him and his hair style reminds me of a Pineapple," Yuzu said getting up and getting ready to make dinner.

"Thanks, now where was I. Oh yeah tell Renji to treat you right or he has to deal with me. Isshin said. "Oh one more thing. I was told that your boyfriend has a pineapple hair style. Ichigo are you there, uh I think he went into shock." He hung up the phone and talking to his wife poster about their son while Yuzu and Karin doing their own thing.

Ichigo was stunned that his family is going into his love life wait was it love. It doesn't matter right now. He was trying to figure out how his dad knew Renji's name. He took a minute and remembered the time his sister Karin caught him and the red head in bed. Again hand to forehead. Wait his dad said that Renji's hair style is a pineapple. He looked over seeing if it was true and sure enough it was. The red head wasn't paying attention and had no idea why Ichigo was laughing to himself. Now he had something to make fun of him for. Oh how revenge is so sweet. They walked inside a café and were seated behind a young couple. They were all over each other and making kiss sound or saying dumb cute names. Ichigo was getting annoyed and Renji really didn't care. They waited around five minutes came the waiter or the waitress didn't show up.

"Ah, this is getting on my nerves," Ichigo said moving around in his seat. "I think the person got held up with another customer or just forgot about us,"

"Well do you want to make a bet?" Renji smirk.

"No way,"

"Come on. How about this? If you win then I will let you off after today than a month about obeying me," Looking around the café seeing other couples then saw some singles which made him laugh. "And if I win then you have to wear some cat ears with a tail that has a bell on it."

"Ah, do you always want to embarrass me? Ok, I can't pass up the chance of getting out of your control. I pick that he forgot about us,"

Few minutes passed a hot waiter came by there table and look at Ichigo and smiled. He took out his a note pad and a pencil.

"Sorry about that I was dealing with another customer," He said looking at Ichigo and not Renji. "Oh my name is Nick. How can I help you?" Handing him a two menu to Ichigo then handed one of them to Renji.

This didn't sit well with Renji how the _'Nick' _was hitting on _his_ man. Ichigo ordered what he wanted and waited for Renji to make up his mind on the food. This drove him nuts waiting for the pineapple to be finished. This got Nick attention and smiled how the orange top is getting annoyed by the red head. He doesn't know if they were going out or not but he will get the orange top phone number. Finally the red head picked his order and the guy left.

"Finally!" Renji shouted relax in his chair.

"What was that for?"

"He was flirting with you,"

"What? That's not right. You must be dreaming,"

"I would never dream of him flirting with you. My dream would have you, under me, moaning out my name," Renji leaned back smirking. "You know I won the bet remember about he was busy with a customer, but for now I won't dress you up in the kitty outfit. I think I will do that another time."

"Ah thanks for being _so kind_ pineapple head," Ichigo said pouting and crossing his arms.

"It's no problem. Wait what? Why did you call me pineapple head?"  
"I didn't notice until my sister Karin told me that your hair is the shape of a pineapple."

Renji was a brave Shinigami but when it came to Ichigo's sisters they scared the crap out of him. Nick came back with their food and set Ichigo's food first and smiled and dumped Renji's in front of him.

"If there is anything you need, I mean anything let me know," Nick smiled and left the table, but left the receipt on the table.

Renji was about to punch the guy's lights out and Ichigo wouldn't mind if Renji did. The guy was getting on Ichigo's nerves. Saw the bill and took out his wallet to pay. When Ichigo was looking at the bill he saw another paper and looked at it. Ah this made him mad because of this 'Nick' guy has left his phone number and saying that he was really hot. Renji asked for a pen and Ichigo let him have it. Wondering why he wanted the pen, but didn't bother to ask. He wrote on the note on the note itself. When they began to take their first bite of food there was screaming running down the street. They looked at each other then ran out the door. Nick came back at the table to see the orange top again, but saw there was some money left and there was written on.

"_I knew you were flirting with _**my**_ man and I don't it like one bit. If I see you again I will punch out your lights. Enjoy the rest of your day_

_P.S. _

_I WIN_,"

When he read that he was pissed and went back to the other customers. There was huge hollow knocking and destroying buildings. The people thought that there were bombs in an office building not too far away from the park. They head to towards the park saw Kon walking alone. They ran up to him wondering why he is out and moving in public.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"Well I was trying to get away from Yuzu for dressing me up and I ended up here. You know there are two hollows right," Kon said pointing where the second one was heading towards them.

Ichigo grabbed Kon and took the pill out while Renji went into his soul reaper leaving his Gigai next to a tree.

"I want you to take Renji's Gigai out of here and hide some place safe," Ichigo said.

"Ok, I but where should I go," Kon spoke picking of Renji's Gigai and ran off.

"I don't know. When the battle is over come over here then," Ichigo shouted.

"Awww you didn't want my Gigai to get destroyed," Renji said walking over to the strawberry head grabbing his waist and kissed on the lips. "I'm touched."

"Ah we don't have time for this," he said trying to get out of pineapple's grasp.

Renji laughed and let go making Ichigo fall, but caught himself. Now they have to get rid of two hollows. They began to run through the park and jumped into the tree tops. Renji called out Howl, Zabimaru making his sword stretch hitting his target having Ichigo run across his blade cutting the hollow but the hollow moved just in time. The hollow came back and hit Ichigo to a nearby tree. His body hit dropping his sword. Renji got pissed and try to run over to him, but the other hollow was stopping him.

"Get out of my WAY!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo slid down the trunk and the hollow was on his ass and making its way fast. The hollow swag its scale fist at Ichigo. He dodged the attack by rolling on the ground and grabbed his sword just in time for another attack that sent him fly towards the bridge. Renji used Red Flame Cannon blowing up the other hollow, but it is kill it just wounded its arm.

"Damn it," Ichigo spoke then landing on a bridge placing his hand with the blade on the ground, but didn't have time to rest.

The hollow with the long spiked tongue flying at Ichigo's body he blocked it with his sword with both hands on the other side. He swiped tongue away and cutting it. The hollow screamed and got really pissed off making the hollow come to its aid. Renji took his opportunity when the hollow wasn't looking. He was running on the ground. It was wet and made it slippery to run on, but he didn't want the hollows to win. Renji was collecting energy for his next attack and getting enough energy to call forth.

"Way of No. 4: Crawling Rope!" He shouted bringing a stream of yellow lightening which surrounded one of the hollows making not move at all.

With that chance Ichigo used his sword and sliced through the hollow by doing that he left himself wide open for the other hollow to use its hand wrapping Ichigo body.

"Nice work for getting caught by that hollow,"

"Shut…..up…..pineapple head," Ichigo tried to talk, but the hollow was squeezing him to death.

"Must save the princess from the big bad monster," He spoke jumping off the ground cutting away the hand.

Ichigo fell to the ground hard and picked himself up by using his sword. He was pissed that he was called a princess. He was no damn princess. Oh he will get even with that pineapple head. He leaped into the air and Renji and he both used their swords killing the hollow with one swift motion. After both hollows were destroyed Kon came back. He was back into his body and everyone else is in their body too.

"You better go to home," Ichigo said.

"No way, I don't want to be a doll again. It is way too scary," Kon said shivering at the mere thought of it.

Ichigo was getting annoyed and Renji saw this and walked over to Kon. He whispered into his ear making his mouth drop.

"Ok, I will go home now and I will be careful for not letting anyone see me," He walked away with a happy whistle.

"What did you tell him?"

"It is a secret," Renji said with a smile. "Our date is not over yet my little Ichi."

Ichigo sighed and walked side with him. The sun wanted to come and play along with the blue sky. Ichigo thought of an idea to get Renji back for calling him a princess. He led him to an ice-cream shop. Ichigo ordered a sundae with chocolate syrup drizzle on top with graham cracker and Renji ordered brownie with vanilla ice-cream on top. They sat down to eat their treat for doing a good job and getting those hollows. Renji had finished up his treat and was waiting for Ichigo to finish his. Towards the last scoop of the sundae he set his plan into motion. He took his spoon and scooped up some ice-cream left from the bottom of the sundae making sure Renji saw this. He placed the ice cream covered with delicious chocolate at the tip of the spoon into his mouth. The top of the spoon with curve touching the roof of Ichigo mouth having the ice treat on his tongue then slowing sliding out of his mouth while looking at Renji with those lustful eyes. Renji swallowed hard. He was turned on by this, but Ichigo didn't know it was affecting Renji that badly. He repeated this two more times and Renji was about to have a meltdown. Ichigo saw this and smiled at himself for messing with Renji's mind.

"Ready to go home?" Ichigo asked

"Uh, yeah," Renji said moving around to get rid of his little problem before they left.

Ichigo got up and told him he needed to go to the bathroom before they left. After he was gone Renji breathed out hard and was trying to think of something to get rid of his problem. He thought of Tessai in a bikini and it went away. Sighing in relief he got up and waited outside. He came out of the bathroom all ready to go, but something caught his eye. Five minutes later he came out ready to go.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to get my sisters some strawberry candy,"

Renji nodded and they headed home. While they were walking and getting close to the house Ichigo popped some candy into his mouth. He opened the door and there was no sign of his family, but he saw a note on the table.

"_Dear son there was a guy who was dropped at the side of our house while Karin was taking out the trash. She saw him and ran in to tell me, so I ran out to see how injured he was. All of us had to take him to our client. We should be back tomorrow at lunch. Yuzu left some leftovers for you to eat and man that food was really good._

_P.S._

_I hope your date went well with….what was the name again…oh; I will use Mr. Pineapple until I can get the name right._

_P.S.S_

_Remind me to talk to you about the birds and the bees son and with the twins too,_

_Love,_

_Father_"

Ichigo sighed and threw the note away. He went up stairs to work on his homework while Renji took a shower. When Renji came out of the bathroom Ichigo blushed. He saw his Renji's long silky red locks fall off onto the towel with his hair shining in the light. The water dripped over his tattooed chest running down his abs making its way towards his happy trail. Renji was only wearing his black boxers. Ichigo didn't notice that he was staring making Renji blush.

"Like what you see," He said with a cocky grin.

Snapping out of his staring and blushed.

"No," Turning his head around to finish up some problems.

He walked over and leaned his body against Ichigo's back making him jump. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom to take his shower. When he closed the door he was leaning against it trying to catch his breath.

"Ah, why did I jump. It's only Renji," He said pushing himself off the door.

He took his shower didn't realize that he took his sisters' shampoo that smelled like lavender. He came out smelling like a flower in all its girlyness. He walked out of the bathroom having a towel wrapped around his waist. Some water dripping from his hair.

"Damn it, I forgot to bring my boxers from my drawer all thanks to Renji sneaking up on me,"

He opened the door seeing Renji sleeping on his bed showing his abs with the blanket covering up his bottom half. Ichigo forgot to get his boxers and slowly walked over trying not to wake him up. He placed his hand over his stomach but only ghostly. When he was about to pull his hand back to work on homework some more Renji grabbed his hand making him land on his back. Renji had both hands on either side of the strawberry's head just hovering over his body.

"Are you trying to turn me on my little Ichi?"

"No, and what makes you get that idea,"

Renji bent down barely touching Ichigo's ear. His breath was making Ichigo moan trying to keep it inside. "You displayed a rather sexual scene with the spoon in the ice-cream shop then staring at me with your lust filled eyes and licking your lips after that you came out of the shower smelling like flowers trying to touch my hard smooth abs."

Ichigo didn't say anything for a minute failing on what would come out of that mouth of his. "Yes, I was playing with you in the ice-cream shop, stared at you but I did no such thing on licking my lips and yes, I tried to touch your stomach," Not even looking at him. "I found out after I used the shampoo that belongs to my sisters. My shampoo doesn't have feminine smell. I'm a man for crying out loud, not a woman."

Oh he was in trouble now, but knowing him wouldn't mind it that much.

"Well I'm glad that you are not a woman. I still wouldn't mind it if you smelled this sweet all the time. Thank you for telling that you did it on purpose to get me turned on, Ichi and I'm glad that you used your sisters' shampoo. You smell _really_ nice,"

****************************** Lemon on the way********************************

Ichigo grabbed his pillow covering up his face with it hiding his blush.

"Ichi don't cover your face. I love it when you blush, you look delicious." Renji cooed but it didn't get Ichigo's pillow away.

Renji thought of a way to get Ichigo's pillow free. First he tried pulling it away but he wasn't strong enough. Then he was hit with something and gave an evil smirk. He straddled his strawberry and brought both his hands to either side of Ichigo's sides and began tickling him. This made his hands free from the pillow and took his chance by grabbing pillow and throwing it across the room. Then he placed Ichigo hands above his head.

"Now I can see your blush more when we are making love," he laughed with a smile.

"Why in the world would you say 'making love'?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you rather hear that I'm gonna break that ass of yours when I fit my large dick inside it while making you moan out my name," he said still sitting on top of his love.

"I………," He couldn't finish his thought.

"Now I'm going to tap that sweet ass of yours," Renji laughed again and leaned down capturing his lover's pink lips.

They were battling for dominance, but in the end Renji won. His victory led him down a path of strawberry goodness. He saw Ichigo eating strawberry flavor candy. He made a note to himself that from now on, he will get his love to eat that candy and kiss him afterwards. After he pulled away from him, he was deep red. Renji was making a rocking motion on their groin. Ichigo moan having his back arch off the bed making Renji moan too. Ichigo didn't care that he was on bottom right now; he was getting a lot of pleasure and more to come. Renji took one of his hand and barely touching Ichigo's left nipple. He hated to be teased and pushed his chest up to have pineapple head's hand to touch his body. When his lover did that he pulled his hand away making a tisk tisk sound.

"My my, aren't we impatient."

"Just touch me damn it!" Wondering why he was on the bottom, but remember he was sweating and panting just by his lover.

"As you wish," Renji said lending down and capturing those soft luscious lips.

Renji couldn't make strawberry wait any more and neither did he. He wanted his strawberry to moan out his name so the whole world would know that he belongs to him and only him. Letting go of Ichigo's hand making him more relax. He pulled off the towel having Ichigo lift up his lower half so Renji can pull the towel easily. He placed butterfly kisses on his neck then slowly made his way down leaving hickeys along the way. Renji was happy that he could mark his Ichi up showing that he is taken. The pride of owning made him go further down on his smooth body. Pineapple head remember something and got off of Ichigo. He took the lube out of his ripped jeans. Ichigo looked at him questioning how in the world he got that, but reminded himself to ask him later. Right now he didn't care. Renji placed the bottle near them so he can grab when he needs it most. Ichigo placed his body in the middle of the bed so they'd have more room. He took off his boxers relieving a long thick member. Ichigo blushed at the sight. Oh how he wanted for Renji to take him here and now, but he was never going to tell him that even if a hollow was pulling him apart he would never say it out loud. Renji just stared at his little Ichi waiting for him to take him. He was getting hard just looking at the orange top; he climbed back on smiling at him.

"Now where was I oh yes, making you feel good,"

Now fueling his mission he went back on his chest and started to kiss leaving marks then leaning towards this right nipple. He kissed it and then started to suck on it at the same time while the other nipple is being pinched making Ichigo moan louder. Renji's own member was getting really hard leaking. He doesn't know how long he is going to last but he wanted to spill his seed inside his lover. Just thinking about it made him harder. Lower and lower he got to his lover's member kissing his inner thighs. Finally making his way down Ichi's body was a loud and crying member was waiting for him.

"Spread your legs so I can devour you," he murmured huskily.

Hearing his lover talk dirty to him always turned Ichigo on. Somehow it did and did what he was told. Spreading his legs far enough so his lover can have a nice view. He soaked in every sight he could get. His member was leaking ready and begging to be eaten. Renji licked the side of the shaft making his way to the tip while playing with his balls. Squeezing them and massaging them making the strawberry buck and his head throwing back on the bed.

"Stop…uh….teasing," Ichigo breathed out placing his arm on his forehead.

In one smooth motion he took the strawberry's member into his mouth. Ichigo cried out having something so warm and wet on him. Renji use his tongue was so amazing and skilled just like his swordsmanship. The tongue slid over the slit making his lover buck once more, but he placed his hands on his hips. He sucked harder and faster having Ichigo grabbed the sheets making his knuckles white. His long red hair cover of a wonderful blowjob he was doing. Ichigo moan more for not seeing what he is doing to him.

"Ah...Ha-ah….I'm….!"Ichigo panted and moaned making his fingers entwined in a mass of soft locks of blood red hair.

Renji knew what awaited him, but kept going. He reached over to the lube and tried to flip the cap. On the forth try which to him was way too long finally got it open. By using his left hand on the tube and pour good amount onto his right hand. Then without further a due he placed two fingers in lover's hole. Ichigo felt something so foreign, but trying not to think too much on it. His finger trying to open him more and not hurting him too much, but when he touched a heavenly nerve having Ichigo cry and pushing on it. He grabbed the sheets and pushing on the fingers of his. Renji pulled out with a pop sound. Seeing his lover covered with sweat and a beautiful sight on a glowing blush. He smiled kissing him again and gently scissoring him then adding another finger. Renji pull lips apart looking into his light brown eyes staring back at Renji's. He fell that Ichigo was looking into his very soul which made his shivered.

"Hurry up," Ichigo said. "I…..want…I want your dick inside me,"

Renji laughed hearing his impatient love wanting to his dick inside him. "I'm not done preparing you properly,"

Ichigo couldn't take this. He knocked Renji on to his back and He climb top on him. He placed his hole near Renji's dick and eased himself down making them both moan at contact. Renji threw his had back want to feel more of Ichigo's tight heat. He loved how his strawberry is loud when he making him feel really good. Ichigo was fully sheathed and Renji waited until his love was adjusted. When he nodded that he can move Renji lean forward and made strawberry lift himself some then slamming down. Ichigo threw his head back with a silent scream. He placed his head along side of Renji's neck and one of his arms around his muscle shoulders and the other on his head.

"Yes, faster…mmm...ah...hah,"

With that he went full speed having Ichigo's dick rubbed between their sweaty bodies. That made Ichigo moan louder and shudder at the feeling. Having a new potion Ichigo slammed down right on his heavenly nerves making them both cry out with pleasure. Renji holding him not letting go for anything in the world. There were getting close to their climax. With two more hits on Ichigo bundle of heavenly nerves made him spill his seed on their stomachs. Renji groan having his dick so tight and squeezing it made him come inside. Filling up his lover hunger with every last drop his body took. They fell on the bed trying to catch their breath. Few minutes passed and Ichigo lay on top of him listening to his heart beats too tried to move.

"You were so amazing how tight you were. I'm guessing you were a virgin,"

"Yes," Not looking him in the eye because his face was comely red.

"Aw you're so cute when you blush and you remind me when girls tell the guys that they were a virgin after sex and blushing,"

"I'm not a girl in this relationship. Wait, you have long hair. So that's makes you the woman in this relationship," Ichigo said sitting up from his lap. "You should be bottom, not me!"

Renji moan at the contact.

"Have you forgotten that you were on the bottom and begging me to have my dick inside your ass? And how you threw me onto to my back and you were riding me really hard not wanting to stop," Renji leaned forward purring into Ichigo's ear making him shudder.

"Ok you made your point," Looking away but Renji grabbed his chin kissing his lips.

He loves when Ichigo blush so much when he does naughty things or something so simple. Either way he likes both. Renji got hard again and Ichigo felt it. He was still inside the strawberry. He moaned. They went at it again making this time in a sitting position. Towards the end of the night Ichigo couldn't speak or move on so much pleasure went his way. He curled up into Renji's chest and fell asleep with his arms around him.

"Sleep well my little Ichi," Kissing his forehead falling asleep with his lover.

****************************** Ah, it's over now********************************

I live through writing of the lemon. Wow, I didn't know it would end up being this long. Cool.

**^_^ Review and can't wait to read them.**


End file.
